Gimli and Galadriel's Journals
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: This is a romantic love story where love is passed even though the two lovers never say a word to each other.
1. Gimli's Journal

**Gimli and Galadriel's Journals**

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: Ok, years ago, almost 3 years to be precise, I decided to write a Gimli/Galadriel fanfiction. Now, I have decided to edit this and make some new chapters to add some depth to it. When I had written this earlier, I mainly only got flames. Now, I rewrite again, and I have grown immune to this. So, if you decided to flame, know this: I couldn't give a rat's ass about what you flamers think. As long as someone likes this story, I'm happy. Now, onto the revised edition of Gimli and Galadriel's Journals!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gimli's Journal

* * *

**

Gimli sat down on the soft forest floor and thought back on the events of the day. Not being able to contain his feelings any longer, he put his hand in his pocket and took out a tattered red book. He opened the yellow pages carefully, not wanting to rip anything. He finally reached a blank page, more than halfway through the book, and took out a rough piece of what looked like some sort of charcoal, and began to write ferociously.

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

Today, I met the lovely Lady of the Wood, Galadriel. Her flaxen hair gave off a sort of glow, as though she were an angel. Moreover, her soft facial features reminded me of a young child, so pure and innocent. Her blue eyes reminded me of the blue sky, strong and free. She herself seems to blaze with vivacity. I mentioned a spell earlier when we met her, warning everyone not to fall under its clutches. However, I think I am the first to plunge and I am not putting up much of a fight. When I look at her, I see kindness, yet I can also detect something evil deep within the depths of her soul. She seems to be both good and evil, and yet isn't everyone like this? There is no pure good or evil, just different sides. I wish I could let Galadriel know of these feelings and ideas, but I cannot let Celeborn know of this. He is always by her side, and if he knew of my feelings, I am sure he would no longer welcome our party to stay here. My heart is heavy with regret at holding these feelings inside of me. I know I should tell her, but I, Gimli, am actually afraid! If I were back home with the other dwarves, I am sure they would mock me incessantly about this. Oh, how I wish I were Celeborn, to be able to be with her and spend the rest of my days with her. I would not have to protect her though; I know she is more than capable of defending herself. Maybe I should talk to someone about my problem. Nevertheless, who? Not Boromir, he is much too insensitive to matters of the heart. What about Aragorn? He understands the heart, being in love himself, and he is extremely intelligent. However, perhaps he would go into one of his long speeches on bravery and loyalty. Wait- perchance I could ask Frodo or any of the other hobbits, but they probably would not understand the whole situation. Yet wait! I remember! Frodo looked at Galadriel with a feeling of dare I say it, love! Should I try to win Galadriel's heart? Yet, I know I have no chance, for she loves Celeborn... Or else she would not have married him to begin with. Wait! What is going on? Frodo is walking and talking with Galadriel! Should I follow them and see what happens? No, no, that would be terribly rude of me. Yet, I lose my self-discipline, and I will follow her. What on earth is Galadriel doing? She is pouring water into a silver bowl, the water and the pitcher seeming to glimmer in the bright moonlight. Maybe I should get a little closer and see what is going on... I do not want Frodo to do anything indecent. There. That's better. It is extremely uncomfortable in the bushes, but I do not mind. Now I can look at Galadriel at a closer view, see her eyes shimmer beautifully...But what is wrong with Frodo? He looks like he is going to fall into the bowl...And it is radiating a bright red! I wish I could hear their conversation. Galadriel looks frightened. I wish I could comfort her, or at least alleviate her fear. Oh my, Frodo has fallen backward onto his bum! I hope he is ok. Frodo's extending his hand out to Galadriel. Why though? What does he have to offer her? What has he got in his small, cupped hands? Oh my goodness! Is he giving her the ring? He is, he is giving her the ring! Is he betraying us, or asking for her assistance? I know this is hard for him, but he should not try to push his problems onto innocent bystanders like that! What the? Galadriel transformed into something evil looking! She is a dark silver blue and has a deep, dark voice, and she shines a dark color, the moonlight hitting her body softly. The wind has picked up and is encircling around her, and I am afraid that she may perhaps somehow get hurt. Oh thank god, she has finally gone back to her normal self. She handed the ring back to Frodo, thank goodness. Perhaps I should go back to bed; I do not want them to see me. I was lucky tonight. I had the opportunity to see her, and I saw her kindness shine through, as she gave the ring back to Frodo. Goodnight, I will retire back to my sleeping quarters.

* * *

**  
**

Gimli closed the book and crawled back to his sleeping quarters. He sighed, and snuck the journal back into his pocket. He fell into a deep slumber, reminiscing of Galadriel.

**End of Chapter 1: Gimli's Journal

* * *

**

A/N: Well, this is much longer than the original chapter had been. I'm glad I decided to edit this. Well, until next time.


	2. Galadriel's Journal

**Gimli and Galadriel's Journals**

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: Well, I guess I'll edit this whole story today, and maybe add some new chapters into this. I'm not sure, I'll decide later. It's already the longest Gimli/Galadriel love story, I think. …Yes it is. However, it is far from the best. I can't wait to finish redoing this story, I'm so excited. Ok, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Galadriel's Journal

* * *

**

Galadriel sat on her throne gently, feeling a slight case of boredom overcoming her. She decided to push this away by writing in her journal, which she rarely wrote in. She took out a quill and refilled it with blue ink that was on the nearby table. She pressed the quill on the paper and let her delicate handwriting decorate the page.

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

Yesterday, when talking to Frodo about the ring and his destiny, I spotted Gimli, the dwarf, watching me with interest. I was a little shocked, but hid my feelings. I had actually grown a soft spot for him, though I was not quite sure why. I cannot let anyone know though, so I had best keep this journal in an extraordinarily secure place. Enemies could use this information for their own purposes. But, even then, what about Celeborn, my husband? I love him, just not as much as Gimli. More like a close relative or a dear friend. Yet once an elf chooses a spouse, the decision sticks with him/her forever. Nevertheless, inside, I feel my heart shatter to pieces. If Celeborn loved me like he claims to, he should let me run free, and be with the one I love. Why should I have no say in my own life? Oh Gimli. Gimli's strong face makes me smile, just as much as his tough voice. Though he is very petite, He is quite strapping. On the other hand, would burly be more of the correct term? Either way, there is something exceptional about him. His dark small eyes reveal that there is something stalwart going on in his mind and heart. Perhaps he is distressed by something and can tell no one. Oh, how I wish to tell him of these thoughts. However, what if he has a love already? Moreover, this seems very possible to me. He has such an interesting personality and he is so kind. Perhaps he has strong dwarf woman for a wife whom he can spend the rest of his days with. Should I tell him soon? It is morning though and the sun has not even risen. Why must fate be so cruel as to tear him away from my side so quickly? I yearn that he could stay here longer. However, I shall probably never even see him again after this day. All I will have left of him are my memories. And even memories do not last forever. Why can I not be with my true love? Oh Gimli…

* * *

Galadriel felt despondency rousing up inside of her and was certain that that was enough writing for today. She closed the small little blue book and hid it back inside of her cushion of the chair. She positioned herself back onto the throne and resumed her stiff position, her mind wandering on Gimli. She let out a tear and wiped it away quickly, not letting her face show any emotions. The Lady of the Wood could not show weakness.

* * *

End of Chapter 2: Galadriel's Journal

* * *

A/N: My, that was so much shorter than the previous chapter. O.o Oh well. XD Well, the third chapter is coming up now. Maybe I'll just add one more chapter to this, I'm not sure. We will see._  
_


	3. Gimli's Journal

**Gimli and Galadriel's Journals**

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: Well, I decided. I'll add one extra chapter to this story, and it will still be a journal entry. However, it won't be Gimli's or Galadriel's! It will be someone else who sees the behavior of these two little lovebirds. X3 I guess you could maybe call it a bonus chapter. For now, we'll see how it goes.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gimli's Journal

* * *

**

Gimli sat against a large oak tree, a warm breeze blowing ever so lightly. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, inhaling the sweet scent of the morning dew and the leaves. He realized now was the best time to write in his journal, while his memories and mind were still clear. Also before he fell asleep. He was that comfortable.

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

I cannot do it. Its morning, the sun has risen, and I am the second one to wake from my deep sleep. Galadriel was the first. She was standing in front of the large lake, and the sun gave it a beautiful and serene glow. I slowly walked over to the angel standing before me, gave her a grin, and waved enthusiastically. Galadriel gave me a warm smile as a hello and I could feel a small blush come to my cheeks. I quickly brushed it off, feeling incredibly stupid. Galadriel must have noticed it though, as she let out a small giggle. Her giggle stabbed my heart and my ears; the noise was so harmonious and divine. I felt my face redden and I started to walk away, for I did not want her to see me like this. However, Galadriel made a small movement of protest by reaching out to grab my hand. I moved rather abruptly to talk to her, yet I accidentally pushed her into the lake. Immediately, though not really wanting to, I started to laugh. Not a small giggle or chuckle, but a large and booming chortle. Galadriel was looking at me as if I was an odd creature, yet I was not bothered by this! I continued to laugh, and Galadriel finally joined in. Feeling bad about pushing her in, I walked over to help her out of the lake. Instead, with a smirk and glimmering eyes, she took my rough hand and pulled me in! I flipped over her, and fell head first into the glittering water. When I swam back to the top, Galadriel had already gotten out and had tried to calm her laughing. I let out a chuckle as well, and walked out, looking like I had elephant skin, my clothes were hanging off me so much. Galadriel, however, looked perfect, with tears of water falling down her cheek gracefully. As we sat under a nearby tree, trying to get dry and watching the lake, I talked to Lady Galadriel, and snuck in the fact that I would be leaving today, to see if she cared. I think she did, for her eyes flickered ever so slightly...

* * *

Gimli closed his journal and let out a sigh.He felt regret weigh heavily on his heart at not being able to tell her his real feelings, but perhaps it was for the best. If he were leaving today, he would never see her again. Then, he would be able to forget about her. Eventually…

* * *

**End of Chapter 3: Gimli's Journal

* * *

**

A/N: Well, the story is almost completely reedited. This didn't take that long actually. Moreover, I can't wait to write the bonus chapter! Be prepared!_  
_


	4. Galadriel and Gimli's Minds

Gimli and Galadriel's Journals

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: Well, here's the last reedited chapter. Only one more after this. The bonus chapter! Hurray! I'm so excited! Well, here's the fourth chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gimli and Galadriel's Journals

* * *

**

Galadriel knew this day was coming. However, why did it have to come so quickly? And what day is it you ask?

Gimli's day of departure. She and Celeborn had decided on giving the travelers a banquet to remember before going into battle. Somehow, Gimli had ended up sitting next to Galadriel, which made both of them feel very uncomfortable. They both shifted in their seats nervously, wondering when it was going to end. Both had started to make mental notes in their head of what to write in their journals later on. When the other couldn't see.

* * *

**Galadriel's Mind**

_Why did Gimli have to leave today? Well, I knew why, but why HIM? Why couldn't he stay here? All I would have to do is leave Celeborn and we could be together! WHY? _

Maybe it's because, he doesn't want to stay.

I know he wants to go fight with his friends, as well as protect them. It would pain my heart to see him go, and yet that would be pain I would have to endure. I would have to...

For Him. My dear Gimli, who I would never see again... The Gimli I admired for his brash attitude and kind words.

* * *

**Gimli's Mind**

_I could see that Galadriel was in pain, but from what? I tried to say something. Something that would comfort her, something that would get her mad, something- _

That would tell me she wasn't sad. That she was still alive and happy.

I got up from my seat next to her, feeling awkward. What was I supposed to do? How could I comfort her? Should I pat her on the back, shake her hand?

She wouldn't give me any openings, wouldn't tell me how to make the hurt go away...

I was about to reach for her and embrace her, when I heard Aragorn call my name. Sadly, I let go of my love for her and my top priorities were back on the mission at hand: to get the ring to Mount Doom. However, I would never forget my first true love- Galadriel. I smiled down at her sadly and walked away, feeling a great weight on my shoulders.

* * *

**Galadriel's Mind**

_I escorted Gimli to the boat where his friends were waiting for him. My heart was aching, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I had to let him go. _

I took his rough hand, and helped him onto the boat. A small tear threatened to escape but I wouldn't let it go. I had to let Gimli leave with happy memories. As his boat sailed away, we caught each other's eyes in contact. I smiled. I knew I would see him again.

* * *

**Galadriel and Gimli's Minds**

_I will always love you forever._

_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4

* * *

**

A/N: Ok! The story is done! NOW! XD And now for the bonus chapter! You'll never be able to guess who. :P Ok, maybe you will. XD It's actually really obvious. At least to me it is. o.o Tune in to find out!


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Gimli and Galadriel's Journals**

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: Yay! The bonus chapter! I can't wait for everyone to read this! It's going to be so fun writing this from the view of someone OTHER THAN Gimli or Galadriel. Ok, here we go!

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Frodo's Journal

* * *

**

Frodo sighed and looked down into the water as Legolas and Aragorn steadily steered the boat. He stuck his hand lazily into the water and moved it back and forth, watching the ripples with false interest. Feeling a bit jumpy, he thought it best to try to occupy his mind with something. He withdrew his hand from the water and wiped it on his pants, drying it quickly. He took a small, green book from his knapsack and proceeded to write with a delicate gray quill.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I cannot help but feel anxious about our journey so far. I am not expecting to come back home alive, and for that I am deeply sorry. I never really got to say goodbye to the people I love, and I regret that very much. Perhaps I should write about something that has been in the back of my mind for a short amount of time, actually._

_What had been going on between Gimli and Galadriel? As I look over at him, I see him absentmindedly playing with the lock of her hair that she had given him. Also, when I had offered the ring to Galadriel, I saw him peeking behind the bushes, looking as though he did not want anyone to see him._

_Well, it is none of my business anyway. I shall think of my own problems though. And what is in store of me.

* * *

_

Frodo closed the book and looked ahead with a small smile on his face. He knew, deep down, that he would live. He was safe.

* * *

**End of Bonus Chapter

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, now I'm REALLY done. XD


End file.
